Vikings fear nothing, nothing but the Fins
by Black Kaitou
Summary: AU sort of has them as countries but its how I want them to met Finland. Denmark, Sweden, and Norway land on Finnish land and Denmark wants to explore the forests. In the dark forest they encounter ghost and disinbodied voices. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writting this when Spain runs off on me and Russia is getting him so please enjoy this fic. I don't own anything.**

* * *

"So this is the mysteries land of the Fins, doesn't seem that bad. Wonder what had all the men worried about?" A load blonde with spiky hair teen said stepping off of his boat.

A stern looking blonde teen followed him, a platinum blonde was close behind. In a monotone voice the platinum answered to the others out burst.

"If you actually paid attention instead of just sitting there getting drunk you would know why our men are scared of this place."

"I was paying attention, I just got bored. We're vikings nothing scares us."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, the beings of this land are mysteries. Nothing like what we got at home."

"There's nothing I can't take care of with my ax." He swung his ax to prove his point.

"Not everything can be solved just be strength."

"Yeah yeah whatever Norge." The teen said to the other ignoring the shorter one's warning.

A viking came up to the three teens and waited for them to notice him, the taller blonde who did not comment to the conversation noticed the other viking.

"Wh't y'h w'nt?"

"Sorry to disturb you but we need to start to set up camp before it gets dark."

The three teens looked up and nodded that the man was right, they helped the crew unload the supplies and set up camp. Several of the men went out to fetch wood but as they approached the forest they became hesitant and reluctant to enter the eerie woods. The Den watched the men and an idea formed in his head, his companions glanced at each other when they noticed the expression on the other teen's face. The men soon came back shaken and telling of things they have seen in the woods, they spoke of phantoms and laughter that appeared and disappeared without a trace. Every one but the three teen nations were on edge, the spiky blonde Denmark wasn't worried about what was going on and the stern blonde who was Sweden hide his emotions and the blank platinum blonde Norway was use to the mysteries of the paranormal. They sat with their men who were a mixture from their respected countries, as the night passed most of the men went to their bed rolls and tried to forget of the dark forest that was near them. That left the teens and the watchmen awake and alert to their surroundings, Denmark looked at his comrades and tried to sneak away. He went a few yard from the camp and was almost to the shadow of the trees that was formed by the white light of the moon.

"Wh'r y'o g'ng?" Sweden asked stepping in the Den's path.

"Sverige, nothing just going for a walk." The Den said rubbing the back of his head.

"In the w'ds at n'ght?"

"Yeah whats the problem with that I do it all the time at home."

"Because you're not at home." the Norwegian said behind the Den. "You're in unfamiliar territory, an idiot like you will properly get yourself killed."

"I wont get myself killed Norge, it's just a harmless exploration."

The Den pushed past the Sweden and walked into the forest feeling the glare of the small Norwegian.

"Guess we have to make sure the idiot doesn't go and kill himself."

The Swed nodded and the two followed their friend into the Finnish forest.

* * *

**Ok I know Norway was talking a lot but I'm still learning the characters and needed someone to talk other then Denmark. Also if anyone is good at writting Sweden can you please help me.**

**Translation:**

**Norge- Norway (Danish and Norwegian)**

**Sverige- Sweden (Danish)**

**What Sweden says in order of saying.**

**Wh't y'h w'nt?" What you want?**

**Wh'r y'o g'ng?" Where you going**

**In the w'ds at n'ght? In the woods at night.**

**Adios, Black Kaitou**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vikings fear nothing... Nothing but the Fins. Chapter 2**

**I don't own anything**

**A/N**

**Mathias = Denmark**

**Lukas = Norway**

**Berwald = Sweden**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

They walked in a line on a game trail that twisted its way through the trees; Mathias was in the lead his ax resting lightly on his shoulder. Lukas was behind him and Berwald was bringing up the rear, the forest was a tangle of darkness and lit by only occasional beams of light that snuck through the dense foliage.

They have been walking for a half hour following the natural path; suddenly Denmark stopped causing Norway to run into him. The Norwegian bounced off of the taller teen and glared at him restraining the urge to strangle him for stopping in the middle of the path.

"D...D...Did you hear that?" The Den stuttered.

The other two listened for a second then they heard the whispers; they were quiet at first but steadily grew louder. They were in another language, one none of them knew. Laughter soon followed along with shadows disappearing and reappearing near the three Viking teens. Denmark brought his ax in front of him handling it with both hands.

"Show yourself!" He called out in a random direction.

The voices stopped and everything stilled, the silence was eerily calm, then a chilling voice echoed around them,

"Gooooo Awaaaaaay." The voice was male but sounded none human.

Denmark spoke once more "Show yourself coward, we're not scared of you."

Norway faced palmed at his friends idiotic move, Sweden shook his head.

"Heed your friends tyhmän, leave this place or we will have to send you to Tuonela."

Denmark glanced at his friends, Norway was muttering for him to shut up but the Den ignored him

"We will not leave and we will not go to... Where ever you said." He yelled back swinging his ax tearing a chunk out of the side of a tree.

A feral hiss caused the hair on the back of their necks to stand up.

"You will regret doing that tyhmän ."

A hiss passed Sweden's head and an arrow embedded its self near Norway's arm, the three stared at the arrow not quite certain where it had come from.

"This is your last warning Tanska, leave this place and never return if you return we will give you a one way trip to Manala."

Denmark was about to reply but Norway yanked the Den down to his level and dragged him away by his collar. Norway took the lead of the trio and backtracked through the trees. They were followed by multicolored lights that winked in and out of existence.

They finally made it out of the forest and once a decent distance from the tree line Norway threw Den to the ground with ease.

"What was that for Norge?" Den glared at Norway who glared back.

"Idiot, you're lucky we managed to get out of there with just a warning shot. Why did you have to swing your stupid ax around like that anyways?"

"How would I have known they would have gotten mad at me hitting some dumb tree? Sverige help me out here." Den looked towards Sweden for support.

"We sh'ld g' b'ck to da c'mp." Sweden shook his head, he started towards the camp leaving the other two behind, Norway looked one last time at Den who was still on the ground and followed the Swed.

"Hey wait for me." Scrambling up the Den ran after his companions.

Back in the tree's a lone figure lurked, just barely visible, his features hidden in the cowl of his cloak, his knuckles turned white as he watched the trio disappear back into their camp site.

* * *

**Translation/explaination**

**Tounela- one name for the underworld in Finnish mythology**

**Manala- Another name for the underworld. Both are kinda like nursing homes I guess, nothing exiting happens its just the same day over and over or its just a place you sleep forever. Exiting right diffently not like Valhala.**

**Tanska- Denmark**

**Norge- Danish and Norwegian for Norway.**

**Sverige- Danish for Sweden, possibly Norwigian as well.**

**We sh'ld g' b'ck to da c'mp. We should go back to the camp**

**The word tyhmän I will have the meaning explained in later chapters so those who do know it don't tell anyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the slow update**

**Any way I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Morning came quickly the sun rising from out of the tree's, the three Nordic teens awakened to the sounds of the camp woke up and the sailors prepared the breakfast. Denmark covered his head with his blanket and moaned into his bed-roll. Sweden glanced at the other teen and got up from his roll, quickly rolling it up and stowing it in his pack and started to organize it. Norway did the same but when he was finished he went to the Den and ripped the blanket from him and kicked him roughly to get him up.

"Norge!"

"Time to get up." Norway said leaving the tent slipping his jacket over his tunic.

Getting up Denmark started to look for his furs, not remembering where he left them the night before. Standing straight he was smacked in the face by his coat and got a mouthful of fur.

"Thanks Swed."

Shrugging Sweden went back to his pack, placing the coat around his shoulders Denmark rolled his blankets up and placed them in his pack. The two left the tent and went to where the smaller Nordic was sitting at a fire eating. The three was silent all remembering what happened the night before.

"What we going to do today?" Denmark commented after he finished wolfing down his meal.

The other two looked up from there food and thought. Both not wanting to have a repeat of last night. Before they could answer a viking came up to the trio.

"Mister Kohler there seems to be a problem with one of the ships."

"Oh?"

"Its seems someone has messed with the rudder while we were asleep. Denmark's eyes narrowed slightly his mind instantly thinking of the native population.

"Show me." He commanded getting up from the fire.

They walked away and after a few seconds Norway got up and followed them leaving Sweden alone. After a few minutes he got up and grabbing his sword and buckled it to his waist. It secure he left the camp and walked along the edge of the forest exploring the land but not entering the forest. As he traveled he wondered if there was a personification for this land like with others he has seen, but knowing he would find out eventually he explored the land further. The land was beautiful the waters were clear and the terrain green, a different sense of pace from village life that Sweden has to deal with when he is home or staying in his friends countries. The bird's where the same or similar but there songs different. The red deer that he had caught glimpses of where the same as well but also different. This land was different, it looked and seemed friendly but it also held something that seemed dangerous. Like a sheep that revels it's self as a wolf, but weather that was a good thing or not the Swede had no idea. Deep in thought he almost didn't notice the song that was coming from the forest its words unknown but drew the Swede in. He went into the forest ignoring the warning from last night to see who was singing.

* * *

**Hello next chapter will be posted when I figure out what song that is to be song. So sorry about the short chapter. Also I have a few new stories that I have written one is a german family fic that has three chapter's already typed. And another that is a PruCan that was supposed to be a one-shot but it got a little too big of a plot. And in my head I am planning out a America England one. So if any one wants me post them just send me a message (Meddling Monk you can not you do not count since I talk to you everyday and see you at school.) any way adiós.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own.**

* * *

Sweden made his way through the forest at times breaking a path with his sword get through, the song getting closer and louder the voice was smooth and clear the unknown words ringing in the quit forest. The very forest stayed silent seemingly like the beings of the woods do not want to disturb the song, Sweden like wise went quietly being careful to not break any twigs that would alert the singer to his presence.

"Kalliolle, kukkulalle

rakennan minä majani,

kalliolle, kukkulalle

rakennan minä majani.

Tule, tule, tyttö nuori,

jakamaan se mun kanssani!

Tule, tule, tyttö nuori,

jakamaan se mun kanssani!"

Stopping short almost into a clearing Sweden looked around the field eye's adjusting to the light. The field was clear but for a boy standing in the middle, slowly dancing around in a circle pattern.

"Jos et sinä mulle tule,

lähden täältä kauas pois,

jos et sinä mulle tule,

lähden täältä kauas pois

muille maille vierahille,

jost' en koskaan palaa pois,

muille maille vierahille,

jost' en koskaan palaa pois."

The boy looked to be around the Swedes age but smaller, his clothing a simple brown tunic with a darker brown belt, Black pants slightly baggy around the calf's swishing back and forth as he danced. A furred cloak lied off to the side, the boy's hair was short and blond hair like the Swedes but a different style.

"Kyllähän sen varmaan tiedän,

etten minä sua saa,

kyllähän sen varmaan tiedän,

etten minä sua saa.

Tyydyn onneeni, olen yksin,

aina muistan sinua,

tyydyn onneeni, olen yksin,

aina muistan sinua."

Sweden could also feel a power coming from the boy, one that is similar from when he was with the other counties. But unlike his fellow Nordic's this one was different he was different from the other countries he met before as well. (Not that he got a change to really get to know them since he only met countries outside of the nordic to attack them.)

"Eipä tässä asiassa

auta arvo, rikkaus,

eipä tässä asiassa

auta arvo, rikkaus.

Siinä koettaa voimiansa

kahden nuoren rakkaus,

siinä koettaa voimiansa

kahden nuoren rakkaus."

The boy's dancing continued to circle in the grass speeding up when the song did and slowing when it slowed. Sweden also noticed some Reindeer lying in the field unafraid by the boy.

"Jos oon mieltäsi pahottanna

jollakulla tavalla,

jos oon mieltäsi pahottanna

jollakulla tavalla,

pyydän anteeksi tällä kertaa.

Tapojain en paranna!

Pyydän anteeksi tällä kertaa.

Tapojain en paranna!"

The boy stopped the last note disappearing in the wind, Sweden shifted slightly from standing in one place to long and let a breath he didn't know he was holding till then out. The boys stiffened as if he sensed the movement or the sound, the Reindeer turned their heads' towards the Swed. The boy turned and stared at Sweden, he was frozen for a few seconds then he grabbed his jacket form where it lied and went to run into the cover of the forest the deer following.

"Vänta." (Wait)

Sweden ran after the boy quickly crossing the field, but was forced to slow down once he was back in the tree's. Seeing the boy ahead of him Sweden quickly followed trying not to loss sight of the boy. Minutes later Sweden was still the same distance from the boy almost losing him a few times but a flash of brown would catch his attention putting him on the right track. Suddenly he lost sight of the boy, slowing down Sweden looked for movement but from where he last saw of the boy there was a break in the forest showing light. Running towards it Sweden entered another clearing this one having a small waterfall and brook in the middle, the tree's shadows shading the place. A sweet scent filled the air, bird song was echoing in the small clearing. Sweden looked around him trying to find the boy but his search was wasted there was no sign of the boy. Falling to the ground the Swed leaned against a tree his breaths quick and gasping from his run.

"Miksi olet täällä?" (Why are you here?)

Sweden jerked his head up looking around him trying to find where the voice came from. Not knowing the language that was spoken and wanting to see if his guessing was correct Sweden answered in the language of the nations.

"Where are you?"

A shuffling sound pulled the Swedes attention towards the water fall, and seemingly like magic the boy was standing by the water. The boy looked nervous but also curious, shifting one more time.

"Why are you here?" The boy said.

* * *

**Hello this is Black Kaitou, The song that was in this is called Kalliolle Kukkulalle it's about a boy who builds a house for a girl and if she doesn't live with him he will leave I believe. Also the Language of Nations is something I have seen people use to explain how countries that just meet each other can communicate and in Hetalia there seem's to be this language as well.**

**Review from Guest.**

**Thank you for taking the time for writing that review, I already knew what you wrote and I properly should try harder to incorporate that properly in this fic but I am just running with what I got right now. Thank you though**

**Also to all my other reviewers thank you. **

**And thank you to AnimeFANforeverMore for helping me and hope you continue to help me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything**

* * *

Sweden didn't answer instead he thought of what just happened, that his assumptions were correct and that the boy in front of him was like him.

"Why are you here?" The boy said again his voice firm wanting an answer.

"I am just an explorer."

"No you're not, your with the others. You were with them when they entered the forest."

"You saw us?"

"How could I not you stumbling around and making noises. The loud one especially, Meilikki will mad if he enters here again."

"Who's Meilikki?"

The boy narrowed his eyes at Sweden, his stance wary.

"You are more different then I thought... Why did you follow me?"

Sweden looked away unsure on why he followed the boy.

"You are called Ruotsi right?"

"My name is Sweden."

The boy shifted and tilted his head as if he was listening to something his eyes closed.

"Your friends are looking for you, Norja and Tanska they are at the edge of the woods. You need to leave."

"No I want my answers answered."

The boy glared at him then sighed "Fine but later I need to lead you to the forest before your friends enter, specially tyhmän."

Sweden looked at the boy puzzled over the word at the end of his sentence. But was pulled out of thought when the boy leaped from where he stood and landed near the Swed and grabbed the Swed and pulled him back the way they came. The Swed stumbled at first but quickly was able to correct himself and ran after the boy who let go of his hand as soon as the boy knew he was following. The boy took a twisted path following a path that the Swed could not see, the boy not slowing down even when branch's blocked the way just going under of over the obstacles. Sweden at some points struggled to keep up due to being bigger then the boy and not familiar with the area. The boy suddenly stopped causing the Swed to ver off so not to run into him.

"Your friends are near the exit is in front of us."

Sweden looked and saw that the boy was correct. The boy turned to leave but was stopped by Sweden's hand on his arm.

"What is your name?"

"Olen Suomessa, mutta olen myös nimeltään Tino"

Sweden looked at him puzzled, the boy laughed softly.

"Tino just call me Tino."

"Ja my name is Berwald."

Tino smiled again and nodded, "Very well I will try to call you by that. Now you better go, I will show myself again to you when tyhmän isn't around."

"Wh't d'es tyhmän mean?"

Tino smile widened but Shaked his head "I will tell you some other time now go."

He pushed Sweden forward causing the Swed to stumble surprised he was able to be moved.

-_Tino is strong -_

Stepping forward Sweden went forward Tino no longer pushing him, Sweden looked back and saw Tino standing still watching him. Turning back to the opening of the trees he could now hear his friends calling him, walking the light got brighter. Every few seconds he would look back and see Tino standing in the same spot. Stepping out of the trees Sweden squinted at the light the sun in his eyes due to it setting. Looking back he was surprised that Tino was gone his friends finding him staring into the trees. The Denmark looked at Norway in puzzlement but Norway just shrugged the two going to their friend.

"Where have you been we have been looking for you for hours." Denmark said with a slight bite swinging his arm over the Swed's shoulder.

"Exploring."

"Mph well as you were exploring we have been looking for you believing some magic or creäture got you. We could have also used your help with repairing the ship."

"Wh'ts wrong with da Sh'p?"

"The rudder was damaged during the night, if you ask me it was one of the locals. They are a sketchy bunch if you as me nothing like us."

"And you're an expert at the people of this land now?" Norway said.

"Yes they will soon be joining my lands, maybe some raids will get them to know who is boss around here. Isn't that right Sven... Sven?"

Denmark looked at his friend who was staring into the forest not listening to what was being said.

"Hello anybody home?" Denmark waved his hand in front of Sweden's face which brought the Swed back from his thoughts. "Did you hear anything that I said."

"Wh't?" Sweden looked at the other two Nordic's.

Denmark pouted slightly, and Norway rolled his eyes at the Den's expression.

"We should be heading back before the men start to worry." Norway said plainly.

Turning he left the two bigger Nordic's, soon followed by the other two.

* * *

**I really don't like this chapter, and sorry that they are OC as I said in the Summary it's sorta of an AU. I didn't like the thought of Finland acting like he did in the Anime when he ran away with Sweden and all that I knew about Finland growing up was Finland was a tough country. In the Manga I liked the some of the parts they showed with him. He also helped me clear up how I can do World War II in my new fic Living History, Pain, and Love. But I'm not going to be in that time period for a long time. Also sorry about not having the accent for Sweden its a pain and confusing also if the Finnish and Swedish is wrong I am sorry I did it from my head so most likely it is wrong. Also Meilikki is to the best of my knowledge is the goddess of the forest. I had problems deciding who to have Finny say because there seems to be a lot of gods/goddess of the forests. All the information I got about her and the others gods/goddess both Finnish and Norwegian will be coming from my notebook or my head so if there are any problems please tell me both in the earlier chapters and next chapters.**

**Reviews**

**Randomi**

**I would gladly like your help never can have enough help, also glad that you like how I have written Finland so far always loved learning about Finland. Granted I did get Norway and Finland screwed up when I was little when ever I looked at a map, but I'm also the same one that turned a map of Europe upside down multible times in less than five minutes. :D **


End file.
